His Last Mistake
by ShangriLa Merffles
Summary: Throughout his life, Ichigo has made many mistakes in life, and he didn't regret any, except for one. Letting go of his Death Princess. Ichigo and Rukia. R & R Please!


Wow, my first bleach fanfiction. I was really inspired by this manga to write. Such a good manga. I totally love it! I love RENJI! He is soooooooo cool!

Claimer: I own bleach! I seriously do! It's in a bottle under my bathroom sink.

Disclaimer: Sadly, Bleach the anime and manga do not belong to me. sobs onto Renji's chest But I claim Renji's love, he's mine!

Spoiler Alert: This is after chapter 181. Because Rukia decides to stay in Soul Society in chap. 181.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend **Cathy**. She always rambles on and on about what an awesome manga Bleach is. It annoyed me so much that I had to read it. Then I was up till 4 in the morning reading it. As soon as Renji came in, I was like "Omg, totally cool". So yeah thank you Cathy! Arigato Gozaimashita.

**Last Mistake**

By **Merffles**

"I'm staying." she said.

"I know." He replied.

Then he just left, walked out of her life, back to his. Just like that. His last mistake.

_I want to hold you,_

_Kiss you,_

_Whisper sweet nothings,_

_And always be with you._

In all of his life, Kurosaki Ichigo has made many mistakes; he knows he has made many mistakes. Even with that lifetime of mistakes he has never regretted a single one up until now. About time regret caught up to him.

Months ago, when life was still simple and sweet. When he was still an innocent and didn't care about much he met a girl. That girl offered him something. Power, the forbidden fruit. Shinigami powers, the forbidden fruit for humans.

Power, even though Ichigo has tons of already. But it wasn't enough. He needed this new power to save his family, himself and his savior, Kutchiki Rukia.

_You are the one for me,_

_My one true love,_

_Soul mate within the stars,_

_May they smile for us._

Once upon a time, there was a strawberry, carefree and happy. Living his normal life as a strawberry day to day. Then he met death. Death was a spunky short woman. Death saved the little strawberry from being picked.

She offered him her power, half of her power as a Shinigami. He accepted, but his spirit energy went out of control, he ended up taking all of her power. That was a mistake, something that wasn't meant to happen. That mistake brought him a hell lot of responsibilities, which lead to great obstacles.

She didn't have anywhere to go now that she lost all her Shinigami powers. Maybe it was because he was a kind person, or the fact that he had a soft spot for cute girls, something gnawed at her so he let her stay. She lived in his closet, wore his sister's clothing, ate his food and went to his school…

They were together more than what was healthy. Twenty-four seven they were around each other.

_When I'm with you,_

_The sky turns more blue,_

_Because I'm in love with you,_

_And I will never let you go._

He would wake up and she would be in his bathroom taking a shower. Then by the time he got to school, Rukia would be sitting in his desk flirting with classmates looking like she fits into human life perfectly. After school he would slowly walk home and open the front door to see her lazing on the couch watching TV. At night he would climb into bed, and through the crack of the closet door, he would see her peaceful face sleeping.

That was another mistake, or not. He was a hormonal driven teenage boy who is living with a gorgeous woman at night. She grew on him, he looked forward to the times they were alone in his room.

She always had a stupid cell phone with her, it never ran out of batteries. She would wake up in the middle of the night to the alarm and roughly shake him up. He would grumble and bitch about it. But he would always get up and go slice some Hollows. Another mistake, he always did what she told him to and he always went along with it.

One day, he found a note, "_Do not look for me or worry. Burn this letter after you finish reading it. Go into hiding_." Being the stubborn, arrogant, pig headed guy he was, he chose to ignore it, he went out to look for her anyways. This mistake was the big catalyst, as he would soon find out.

_I just can't let go,_

_Or else my dreams will die,_

_And I'll be left with nothing,_

_All alone to cry._

He thought that he could get her back. He was too caught up in his own strength; he failed to acknowledge the fact that there were people stronger than him out there. His determination for once didn't prevail and he was only left with failure.

She just stood there. Telling him not to come, not to continue, not to go rescue her. But he refused to back down. A mistake once again.

There once was a strawberry. He always stuck his nose in where it didn't belong. There also was Princess Death. She was in trouble, taken by scary men with big swords. So the strawberry decided to go rescue the Princess. The little strawberry fought against the big bad men with big scary swords, but he failed and could only watch as she was taken to some high awful tower far far away.

_I'll be desperately clinging,_

_To the dying memories,_

_Because I'm selfish,_

_And I just can't let go._

Ichigo was pissed. He couldn't believe he failed and they took Rukia away. So what did he do? What does any guy in this situation do? He had to go on the quest to rescue her from the evil hands of Soul Society.

Ichigo, no matter how determined he is, simply cannot just go to Soul Society and just demand them to give back Rukia. And they will not give them up, so Ichigo will have to fight, against hundreds of Shinigami who's had centuries of experience fighting. Screw it, Ichigo's got no chance.

Without a choice, he goes and trains with Urahara. Ichigo had no choice. He was put through hell, poor Ichigo. That was a big mistake, but it was worth it. He almost died, he could've died. He had turned into a hollow. That was the most intense moment of his life. Knowing that he was going to turn into a horrible monster and not being able to do anything about it. He was a piece of steel that went through the hottest fire, when he came out, he was ready, to face the world, to make what's wrong right again.

_So I refuse to give up,_

_Because I truly need you,_

_You keep me from falling,_

_Down to the gates of hell._

In Soul Society, many people came to challenge him and he always remained victorious. He refused to give up, refused to fail her. Ikkaku Madarame. Kurouyaki Shunsui. Abarai Renji. Kutchiki Byakuya. He fought them all, he beat them all.

He finally saved Rukia. Whisked her away from the blade of death seconds before her excecution. They found out about Captain Aizen's treachery. Everyone was pardoned and Rukia is now free. He accomplished what he set out to do right?

The happily ever after of this story comes now. The fierce strawberry saved the death princess from a horrible fate. So now what happens in this fairy tale? The death princess made up her mind, she's staying, in Soul Society. Alas, what can the strawberry do? He could just accept her decision and walk away.

BIG mistake, his last mistake. The only mistake that Ichigo ever will regret, just walking away. But there he is, walking out of the portal, back to earth. Out of Soul Society, out of her life. Forever.

_Because I need you,_

_I can't live without you,_

_Wont' you please stay?_

_For me?_

Can anyone tell I totally messed up the ending? I was in a hurry to finish this. Because I have a habit of writing g a fanfic 90 then going to bed, then the next day I lost inspiration for it.

Everybody please REVIEW! Please? sticks out bottom lip and tries to pout


End file.
